merlinrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jobs
Jobs Every person in Camelot has to get money so every person in Camelot has a job. A messy one, a fun one or a very boring one. But all jobs have certain requirements and restrictions. Here is a list of jobs. Maids Maids are female servants to female royals. They start training at about 10 years old and get a royal at about 15 years old. They stay with this royal for their whole life. Maids are very nice and well-mannered. They treat everyone fairly. They clean, serve, wash, clothe and basically help their royals. If you get on the good side of a maid, you will have good chances at having your clothes washed. Any Level User's character can be a maid. Servants Servants are male servants to male royals. They start training at about 10 and get a royal at about 15. They stay with this royal for the rest of their life. Servants usually come from a long-line of servants. It is very unusual for a servant to come from a high up or foriegn family. Servants do all that maids do but have different personalities. They are loud and protective of their royals and tehir royals are protective of them. If you get on the bad side of a royal or their servant, watch out. Any Level User's character can be a servant. Healers Healers can be male or female. They are not a full sorcerer but can do healing magic. They become Healer Aprrentince at 13 and become a Full Healer at around 18. They are kind-hearted and help anyone. They usually come from a family of sorcerers or healers. Though they can also come from a full non-magic family. Healers are normally calm and never get angry. They can heal bones, cuts, weapon wounds, hurt animals, sickness, poison and many other things. Any Level User's character can be a healer. Guards Guards are soldiers who have no magic. They are always male and come from good lines. They are normally very strong and very hard in personality. Guards are commanded by the Commander. The Commander is normally the strongest and bravest guard. The Commander has normally gone on a quest and has full access to the castle. For one guard to try and overtake the Commander position they must have gone on a quest and be active when it comes to guarding. Guards are the only job which can have numerous weapons. Only Level 1 User's character can be a guard but you must be Level 4 to become the Commander. Farmers Farmers can be male or female. They are normally not as rich as other jobs or are orphans. Any age up from 10 can be a farmer. Farmers are tan from being in the sun and do not wear rich clothes. Farmers can grow food and know the important steps to survive in forests and other places outside Camelot. Farmers are close friends because they both work with crops and have to have each other to do their job. Any Level User's character can be a farmer. Cooks Cooks normally come from foreign kingdoms. This is because they always have new foods for everyone. They come from medium-rich families and can be female or male. Cooks know how to prepare any food and know every single edible plant. There is normally at least one cook on a quest. Cooks become cooks from age 18. Any Level User's character can be a cook. Knights of The Round Table The Knights are strong and very skilled men that usually were guards before. They are hand picked by the Leader of the round table, they are allowed have many weapons along with armour. However they are bound by the laws of Knighthood(WIP). The leader of the Knights is picked by the king and he must of been on at least one quest to be leader. Only level 4's can be knights and you must level 5 to be Leader. Blacksmiths Blacksmiths are very strong and only male. They normally come from a long line of blacksmiths. They are learn from any age and have skilled hands. They have minor metal magic and fire magic which leaves them resistent to fire. Blacksmiths are liked among royals and the best ones are the ones with more experience. You must be level 1 to have a blacksmith character. Tailors Taliors are any gender and can learn from any age. They have weaving and thread magic. They have very skilled hands and are very patient. Sorcerers WIP Royals